Arch-Knight
An Arch-Knight is the epitome of a just and good knight, they willingly put themselves in danger to protect others and go out of their way to defeat evil in the world. They are the true champions of good and justice. Requirements To qualify to become an Arch-Knight, a character must fulfill the following criteria § Base Attack Bonus: '''+5 § '''Feats: Iron Will, Weapon Focus § Alignment: Lawful Good § Skills: Knowledge (Nobility) 5 ranks, Diplomacy 5 Ranks, Ride 5 Ranks § Special: '''Must receive a personal commendation from the ruler of the Kingdom. '''Arch-Knight Hit Die: 1d10 Class Skills The Arch-Knight’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge(Nobility) (Int), Knowledge(Religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Arch-Knight. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies (Ex) The Arch-Knight gains simple and martial weapon proficiencies as well as light, medium, and heavy armor proficiencies if the character did not already have them. Strength of Honor (Ex): The Arch-Knight can gain a +4 morale bonus to her strength score for a number of rounds equal to 3+ her Charisma Modifier, activating this ability is a free action. Challenge (Ex): Once per day, an Arch-Knight can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the Arch-Knight chooses one target within sight to challenge. The Arch-Knight’s melee attacks deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of her challenge. This extra damage is equal to the Arch-Knight’s class level. The Arch-Knight can use this ability once per day at first level, plus one additional time per day for every 3 levels beyond first. This ability stacks with the Challenge ability of the Cavalier for determining the extra damage dealt. Aura of Courage (Su): At 1st level, an Arch-Knight is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability only functions when the Arch-Knight is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Arch-Knight Strike (Su): At 1st level, an Arch-Knight gains to ability to make an almost unstoppable strike. The Arch-Knight's sword is infused with divine energy and turns it a brilliant bright glowing white which leaves a trail of white when she swings. An Arch-knight can take a standard action to make one attack as a melee touch attack. An Arch-Knight can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + the Arch-Knight's charisma modifier. Heroic Initiative (Ex): At 2nd level, an Arch-Knight gains a +1 to all initiative checks. This bonus increases by +1 every 3 levels beyond 2nd. Armor Training (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, an Arch-Knight learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever she is wearing armor, she reduces the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by this armor by one. Every three levels thereafter (5th, and 8th), these bonuses increase by +1 each time. In addition an Arch-Knight can move at her normal speed when wearing medium armor. At 5th level an Arch-Knight can move at her normal speed when wearing heavy armor. Stasis Sword (Su): At 2nd level, a Arch-Knight summons divine shards of ice to fall onto her foes. An Arch-Knight gains the ability to channel holy energy through her sword to attack targets at range. As a standard action the Arch-Knight makes a ranged touch attack with a 30 foot range and affecting all targets within a 10 foot burst, if successful the target takes 4d6 plus the Arch-Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage. Half the damage is cold damage, but the other half results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by resistance. It also acts as the spell Icy Prison ''with a caster level equal to the Arch-Knight’s class level and a duration of 1 round per caster level, and the save DC being equal to 10+ half the Arch-Knight’s character level +Charisma modifier. This uses one use of the Arch-Knight's Strike ability. '''Honorable Will (Ex):' At 3rd level, an Arch-Knight applies her Charisma modifier as a morale bonus on saving throws against compulsion spells and effects. Cleansing Strike (Su): At 4th level, the Arch-knight summons a phantom holy sword that causes a deep unseen wound to appear in the opponent. As a standard action the Arch-Knight makes a ranged touch attack against a target within a 60 feet, if successful the target takes 6d6 plus the Arch-Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage. This damage results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by resistance. It also makes the target Exhausted unless the target makes a successful Fortitude save DC being equal to 10+ half the Arch-Knight’s character level +Charisma modifier. This uses one use of the Arch-Knight's Strike ability. Northswains’s Strike (Su): At 6th level, the Arch-Knight summons a holy blast to burst from the ground causing a massive shock to the target so powerful that the target is incapacitated. As a standard action the Arch-Knight makes a ranged touch attack against a target within 15 feet, if successful the target takes 8d6 plus the Arch-Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage. This damage results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by resistance. It also knocks the target unconscious for 1d6 rounds unless the target makes a successful Fortitude save DC being equal to 10+ half the Arch-Knight’s character level +Charisma modifier. This is a death effect. This uses one use of the Arch-Knight's Strike ability. Hallowed Bolt (Su): At 8nd level, the Arch-Knights summons divine blade shaped bolts of lightning to strike down her foes. As a standard action the Arch-Knight makes a ranged touch attack with a 60 foot range and affecting all targets within a 15 foot radius burst, if successful the targets takes 5d8 plus the Arch-Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage. Half the damage is electricity damage, but the other half results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by resistance. It also acts as the spell Silence ''with a caster level equal to the Arch-Knight’s character level and the save DC being equal to 10+ half the Arch-Knight’s character level +Charisma modifier. This uses one use of the Arch-Knight's Strike ability. '''Chant (Su):' At 9nd level, an Arch-Knight gains the ability to heal others by sacrificing a little of themselves. As a standard action an Arch-Knight can touch another creature and sacrifice a number of hit points equal to twice her character level to heal that creature a number of hit points equal to twice the number of hit points sacrificed by the Arch-Knight. Divine Ruination (Su): At 10nd level, an Arch-Knight causes a blast of divine energy hurtling at a string of opponents. As a standard action the Arch-Knight makes a ranged touch attack against all targets within a 50 foot line, if successful the targets takes 10d6 plus the Arch-Knight’s Charisma modifier in damage. This damage results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by resistance. It also acts as the spell ''Confusion ''with a caster level equal to the Arch-Knight’s character level and the save DC being equal to 10+ half the Arch-Knight’s character level +Charisma modifier. This uses one use of the Arch-Knight's Strike ability.